My Eternal Nightmare
by TC-Disasteress
Summary: this story is MY own and it is all from MY ideas, its not a spoof of anything just to be clear on that. And yeah I was kind reluctant on adding romance to the story and yeah I know the first chapter leaves a lot of plot threads open. Just be patient :D
1. 1 The Fairy Tale

The Wind was whipping threw my hair. My face was wet by the tears and rain. My clothes torn from the beast perched on the cliff howling at the blue moon. The jagged stones at the bottom of the abyss seemed to be calling my name; I knew my time was coming to a end. How did it come to this? Well here's my story. Where things that I didn't expect to happen… Happened

-The Fairy Tale-

So where do I begin? Let's start with my earliest memory. It dates back when I was 7 years old. The only thing I remember crystal clear is the Fairy Tale my mother would tell me almost every night. My silky black hair was kept short like a bob cut back then. I would gaze at the ceiling waiting till my mom would come in. When she did she would say those words I wanted to hear. "Want to hear a story Violet?" I would let a smile fall on my lips and I would nod. Unlike most parents who would read out of a book she told me this tale from the top of her head and she told it as if it were real.

The tale went something like this,

_"There once was a kingdom of savages, they had to be separated from the rest of the world for they were unwelcome even on the outskirts. In the kingdom were a king and queen. The king went to war, in hopes that one day these savages could regain there rights to freedom. The queen was carrying a disease that could kill her any moment and any day._

_They than gave birth to a baby girl. The kingdom rejoiced and no longer feared for the kingdoms next heir and who it would be. It was traditional for royalty in this kingdom that they would see the fortune teller. This fortune teller was no phony; she was probably the best one of all the lands._

_When the queen showed her the child they fortune teller was staring wide eyed and appeared to almost flinch. She got up out her seat and stared at the baby the queen carried tenderly in her arms. The fortune teller shifted her gaze to the queen "this is remarkable!" The odd thing was she had an expression of terror and an expression or pure joy. "This child will save us from a crisis, bringing hope back to us… and will lead us to freedom." It was then the fortune tellers son peeked into the room. It was at the wrong place and the wrong time._

_The Fortune Teller then continued "The bad news is, she is terrible danger!" The queens face darkened and her grip on the baby seemed to tighten. "What do we do?" the queens voice quivered. The fortune teller was looking the floor and in a dry whisper she uttered "well… I don't know" _

_The fortune tellers son then decided to take matters into his own hands, He that night found his way into the castle, took the child and took her to our world, were she would be safe until that one day…That one day were she would find her way back to the throne."_

My mother then would kiss my forehead, get up and flip the light switch leaving my room in the darkness of night. As she would close the door she would turn around and smile while slowly backing out of my room_. _After the door closed I would continue to gaze at the ceiling. I cannot tell you why I was so addicted to this tale. But now that I think of it I think its because it felt so real.


	2. 2 The Reality

The Wind was whipping threw my hair. My face was wet by the tears and rain. My clothes torn from the beast perched on the cliff howling at the blue moon. The jagged stones at the bottom of the abyss seemed to be calling my name; I knew my time was coming to a end. How did it come to this? Well here's my story. Where things that I didn't expect to happen… Happened

-The Fairy Tale-

So where do I begin? Let's start with my earliest memory. It dates back when I was 7 years old. The only thing I remember crystal clear is the Fairy Tale my mother would tell me almost every night. My silky black hair was kept short like a bob cut back then. I would gaze at the ceiling waiting till my mom would come in. When she did she would say those words I wanted to hear. "Want to hear a story Violet?" I would let a smile fall on my lips and I would nod. Unlike most parents who would read out of a book she told me this tale from the top of her head and she told it as if it were real.

The tale went something like this,

_"There once was a kingdom of savages, they had to be separated from the rest of the world for they were unwelcome even on the outskirts. In the kingdom were a king and queen. The king went to war, in hopes that one day these savages could regain there rights to freedom. The queen was carrying a disease that could kill her any moment and any day._

_They than gave birth to a baby girl. The kingdom rejoiced and no longer feared for the kingdoms next heir and who it would be. It was traditional for royalty in this kingdom that they would see the fortune teller. This fortune teller was no phony; she was probably the best one of all the lands._

_When the queen showed her the child they fortune teller was staring wide eyed and appeared to almost flinch. She got up out her seat and stared at the baby the queen carried tenderly in her arms. The fortune teller shifted her gaze to the queen "this is remarkable!" The odd thing was she had an expression of terror and an expression or pure joy. "This child will save us from a crisis, bringing hope back to us… and will lead us to freedom." It was then the fortune tellers son peeked into the room. It was at the wrong place and the wrong time._

_The Fortune Teller then continued "The bad news is, she is terrible danger!" The queens face darkened and her grip on the baby seemed to tighten. "What do we do?" the queens voice quivered. The fortune teller was looking the floor and in a dry whisper she uttered "well… I don't know" _

_The fortune tellers son then decided to take matters into his own hands, He that night found his way into the castle, took the child and took her to our world, were she would be safe until that one day…That one day were she would find her way back to the throne."_

My mother then would kiss my forehead, get up and flip the light switch leaving my room in the darkness of night. As she would close the door she would turn around and smile while slowly backing out of my room_. _After the door closed I would continue to gaze at the ceiling. I cannot tell you why I was so addicted to this tale. But now that I think of it I think its because it felt so real.


End file.
